Here Comes Super Momotaros!
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is seemingly the concluding part of the World of Den-O arc until an interruption following the climax leads both the Hikari Studio group and Den-Liner crew into Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, the first film appearance of Decade as well as the start of Den-O s Cho Den-O Series. Synopsis to be added Plot After getting on the DenLiner, Tsukasa takes pictures of the DenLiner's gang before the Taros. But after Kohana sets the three Imagin in their place, they suddently find the Hikari Studio as the front car. Kohana explains to Natsumi about the Imagin's new attack pattern as well as Momotaros, who Tsukasa decides to find. After surviving his confrontation with Diend and taking out another Mole Imagin, M-Yuusuke tends to his injuries as Tsukasa finds him and scolds him for being an idiot. M-Yuusuke senses the Imagin boss, and he and Tsukasa chase after the Alligator Imagin until he reveals himself. Using the Mole Imagin to cover his escape into the past, the Alligator Imagin battles Den-O and Decade, using the former's own DenGasher against him. After Decade saves Den-O's life and attempt, Diend makes his presence known with his Riotroopers holding the Alligator Imagin at bay as he once more offers Momotaros a physical form as a DenLiner. But Decade takes the card, poorly defending Momotaros and giving him back his sense of self as he regains access to Den-O's powers. As the Alligator Imagin destroys the Riotroopers, Decade uses the modified Den-O Final Form card to give Momotaros back his original physical form. After a misunderstanding from Yuusuke, Decade gives Momotaros the power to execute his Decade Version Extreme Slash with Kuuga Gouram. As Momotaros returns to the DenLiner, only to receive a violent welcome back from the gang, Tsukasa and company were about to enter the World of Kabuto when they get an unexpected visit from the Imagin Sieg. With a manuscript on Sieg's person, it appears that the adventures in the World of Den-O are far from over. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Kiva ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: Momotaros, Kuuga Gouram ***Final Attack Ride: Den-O **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Kiva Kiva Form **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Riotroopers ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Police: * Boy: * Clown: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *This is the only TV appearance of Kotaro Nogami (though he does not transform into Kamen Rider New Den-O), who did not appear in the original Kamen Rider Den-O show but the post-series movies. *Decade regains Den-O's power. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: Super Den-O Beginning, Here Comes Super Momotaros!, Warning: Kabuto Running Amok and The Grandma Way of Taste. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢超モモタロス、参上!｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢超モモタロス、参上!｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers